Snow-Covered Comfort
by BreadGirl0797
Summary: Katherine Peterson was destroyed after her parents deaths. And her horrid nightmares only make the pain worse. Could a certain Winter Spirit help loosen the pain?
1. Chapter 1

**;the idea hit me and made me wonder how Jack Frost would've reacted if he knew such a young child was traumatized and orphaned in such a crule way. My first crossover fan fiction! I dont own the Avengers or ROTG just the plot and any OC's; **

Summer time. The one time of the year Jack Frost left the city of Brooklyn untouched by snow.

The spirit of Winter flew over the city hoping to get to the town of Burgess in time so Jamie and his friends could "cool off" before the heat became to much.

"Woah!" He yelled as a small plane went zooming past him. "Watch it!" The small plane started to decent to the earth at top speed. "Where they going in such a hurry?" He asked aloud flowing the small air craft.

The plane had landed on the parking lot sized front lawn of a large white mansion. The place looked like a wreck.

The front doors had been blown clean off and all the windows where shattered. Large chunks and cracks in the white stone and a gaping hole in the side destroyed the walls.

Several small planes where resting on the lawn while dozens of people walked or ran around. Some of them where armed with rifles and other weapons while others wore white medical robes or simple police uniforms.

"What happened here?" Jack asked walking around trying to get a better look if the situation.

A man wearing a black suit walked out of the mansion wiping his hands off with a towel. He was probably the size of Jack with dark brown hair that swooped to one side and probably the most unique beard-mustache combo the winter spirit has seen.

The man walked strait up to a much taller African American guy with an eye patch. Even though it was 90 some degrees out side he was wearing a black trench coat, gloves, shirt, pants and boots.

"Where is she, Fury?" The burnet man demanded the moment he was in ear shot. "I'm surprised you showed up, Stark." Fury said waving off the question. "I thought you'd be back at your tower working on your suit."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Stark practically growled. "Where is Katherine?"

"Kat," Fury corrected him. "Is getting checked over and cleaned up by the medics." "I swear to god, Fury." Stark threatened. "If anything happened to her I'll-" "Calm down, Stark." Fury said waving a had.

"Calm down? _Calm down_? My sister and brother-in-law where just murdered under _your watch_!" Stark barked jabbing Fury in the chest.

"That's a tough day, pal." Jack said walking behind Stark. "But who's-?"

"Uncle Tony!"

A little red headed girl with a face full of freckles came running towards Stark. She looked no older than 4.

Tony picked her up and instantly death hugged her. "God damnit, Katherine..." He muttered. "Are you alright?"

The little girl pulled away from her uncle so she was looking at his face. Her large moss green eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears. She nodded in reply before asking: "what's going to happen to me now?"

"You and I are going to go home." Tony told her giving her a weak smile. Katherine's lip quivered. "I don't want to go home." She cried. "I want my mommy and daddy back!" At that, the four year old shoved her face into her Uncle's shoulder and started to cry.

Jack watched in horror as four men wheeled out to large body bags on top of stretchers.

Her.. her parents are dead? But...but shes so young...

"I know Kath- Kat. I know." Tony told her while ruffling her hair. He stared at the two oversized bags, probably wondering which one contained his sister's body.

"Your going to come live with me now." Tony told her while he walked to the sliver car parked at the end of the driveway. "At the Tower. It'll be like a big sleep over. Pepper will be there too." Kat sniffed. "A-and Rhodey?" She asked.

"Of course. Rhodeys there right now even." He told his niece while buckling her up into the car. "We'll make cookies and play hide and go seek like we do every time you come over."

Jack stood where he was, expression still in horror as the silver car pulled out of the drive way. The whole situation sunk in at once. Her parents where killed. Who would've done something like this... to a little kid.

The winter spirit shook his head, snapping out of his horror and flew after the silver car.

Jamie and his friends could wait. Right now, this little girl needed help more than anyone.

**;sorry for the short first chapter. They'll get longer (and better) I promise. Also if you want to know what happened to Kat's parents you can read her fanfiction "Mindgames" *shameless self promotion*. Thanks for reading please review!;**


	2. Chapter 2

**;im still trying to get out of writers block so have a quick chapter I'm not 100% happy with. i own nothing but the plot and any OCs;**

Jack followed the silver car all the way to the heart of New York City. The vehicle finally stopped outside a large tower with the word "Stark" in large light up letters on the side.

The car pulled into a garage with at least 20 more expensive cars lining the walls.

"Someone likes to spoil himself." Jack mused landing and sitting on one of the cars. He accidentally froze the tiers with the "G" end of the large wooden staff he always carried. "Whoops.." He muttered. "Hope he isn't planning in driving anywhere in this car anytime soon."

The Winter spirit changed his attention from the cars to a red haired woman wearing a white blouse and black skirt and black man in a military uniform where standing in front of an elevator who where waiting for Katherine and Tony.

Stark parked the car in front of them and helped his niece out of the vehicle. The red haired woman's already swollen red eyes burst into tears as she ran strait for Katherine.

"Hi Pepper." Kat greeted. Pepper instantly picked up the four year old and bear hugged her. "Oh my god." She whispered. "Oh dear god. thank god your ok."

"Hi, Rhodey." Kat said as the black man took her from Pepper. "Hey, kido." Rhodey said giving her a hug. "How are you?" "I'm ok." She replied.

Tony sighed and rested a hand on his forehead before rubbing his eyes. Pepper turned to Rhodey. He nodded in reply, understanding what she was asking.

"Hey, Kat. Want to go to make cookies?" He asked. The four year old's face light up. "Can we?" She asked. "Of course! We can go right now!" He replied heading to the elevator. "What kind do you want to make? I'm sure there's sugar, chocolate chip, or Carmel-chocolate." "Can we make all of them?" She asked while he walked into the elevator. "Whatever you want to make." He said as the doors closed.

Tony sat down on the curb and hid his face in his hands. Pepper instantly sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This is all my fault." He muttered running his hands through his hair. "Tony..." Pepper said gently. "there's nothing you could've-" "Don't tell me there was nothing I could've done." Tony snapped. "It was stupid of me to trust Fury with them."

He sat still before he cursed, slamming his fist against the ground. "I should've been there!" He almost yelled. "Tony, i'm sure you'd be killed too then who'd look after Katherine?" Pepper asked slightly taken aback by his anger.

Tony waved off her excuse. "Don't you get it?" He almost yelled. "If I was maybe John and Lindsey would've survived! Maybe Kat wouldn't have been orphaned! Maybe she wouldn't have seen her parents die right in front of her on her _god damn 4th birthday_!"

By now, Tony was on his feet yelling. His face was burning red with anger while his mind was still clearly at war with himself.

"_Poor guy._" Jack thought. He understood the pain of having your sisters life on the line. Difference was, Jack had saved his sister. Tony never got the chance.

Pepper stood up and attempted to calm him down. "Tony, Fury didn't put you on the case. They where hidden for almost a year, nobody would've thought they'd be found so easily."

Stark sighed and ran his hand over his face while he walked over to his car. "I should've been. I could've saved them." They stood in silence for a while till Pepper walked over to him. "Come on." Pepper said taking his hand. "Katherine needs us- needs _you_ more than ever right now." Tony nodded and headed to the elevator.

Jack remained where he was, trying to let the whole situation sink in.

It's one thing for a kids parents to die, but to watch them get killed... then there was Tony who lost his sister and now blamed himself for her death. That's just plain torment on these innocent people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The spirit of winter sat on the edge of the windowsill at the top of the large tower, "Stark tower" as Tony called it, the traumatized four year old now called home.

Katherine had spent the rest of her birthday baking and eating cookies with ice cream while watching humorous movies with Pepper, Rhodey, and Tony.

Rhodey eventually went home, taking some of the cookies with him. Tony and Pepper talked in quiet voices about getting a few friends together and throwing Kat a late birthday party while they cleaned the many pots and pans left in the kitchen.

Katherine was fast asleep on the couch with invisible, to non-believers, golden dream sand swirling above her head. Her dream showed a couple with a small child, Kat and her parents no doubt.

Jack smiled. Leave it to Sandy to help a four year old forget her troubles.

The four year old started to squirm in her sleep. Sweat started to roll down her forehead as she gripped the pillow she was laying on. The dream sand started to dissolve above her head. The man and woman vanished and the child was left alone, sobbing on her knees.

"What?" Jack almost shouted standing up as the dream sand disappeared completely and the four year old started to wail in her sleep. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"Kat?" Tony yelled throwing a dish rag over his shoulder.

The four year old up strait gripping her head and screaming as if she was watching a horror movie. Tony instantly ran over and picked up his sobbing niece.

"Katherine are you alright? What happened?" Pepper asked sitting next to Tony, who had Kat on his lap. "Nightmares." Tony mouthed while Kat slow started to stop crying.

"Kat?" Tony asked gently. "Kat are you alright?" The four year old shook her head while she buried her face into her uncles... Glowing chest?

"What the heck is _that_?" Jack asked aloud just noticing the glowing circle in Tony's chest.

The winter spirit shook his head. _"Don't worry about that_." He thought. "_Worry about the screaming and crying little girl._"

Tony gathered Kat into his arms and carried her way with Pepper following. "Come on, why don't we go in my room and read books in bed? Would you like to do that?" "Yes." Katherine mumbled while they walked upstairs.

Jack sat back down on the windowsill and rested his head against his staff. There's gotta be something he could do. There's just got to be.

**;poor kat... Her first nightmare. It's ok Sandy, you tried. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	3. Chapter 3

**;I'm just updating this story whenever I want aren't I? Oh well. As always I don't own either stories just the plot and any OC's;**

2 weeks have past since Katherine's first nightmare, and they've ceased to end since.

Jack made constant attempts to comfort Katherine, but every time she had a nightmare the four year old went running into her uncles bed room before he could do anything.

The spirit of winter sat on the window ledge like he had been for the past two weeks watching over Katherine while she watched old Christmas specials on TV.

Tony came walking into the room wearing a business suit holding something behind his back, a proud grin on his face.

"Hey, Kat, I got something for ya." He said kneeling down to her level.

The four year old scrambled off the couch and jogged to her uncle. "What?" she asked. Tony pulled a large doll out from behind his back.

It was a little larger than Katherine with gold "skin" with red patches around it like armor. In the center of the chest was a glowing circle, similar to the one Tony had in his chest.

Katherine squealed and instantly dead hugged the stuffed doll, then her uncle. Jack chuckled while she thanked Tony a million times.

"You know I'm going to be gone for a 2 days." He said while she backed away. "This is for you when I can't be here. Look, it's even got its own arc reactor in it."

"Come on, Tony." Pepper said walking wearing a pure white business suit. "We're going to be late for the meeting." "Pepper!" Kat exclaimed running to her and holding up the doll. "Look why Uncle Tony gave me!"

Pepper smiled and shook her head. "Another ironman doll? You better have not put laser beams in this one."

"Who the heck gives a little kid a doll with laser beams?" Jack asked taken aback.

"It was a rememberable Christmas, wasn't it Kat?" He asked standing up. The four year old giggled as Tony ruffled her hair.

"Be good for Rhodey. He'll be here in a half an hour or so." Pepper told Katherine while hugging her. "Be good alright? And no lab under any reason! Do you understand I do not want you to set off any explosives or getting into your uncles suit do you understand?"

"Yes." Kat said scuffing her heel against the floor.

_"Lab with explosives and a doll with laser beams?"_ Jack thought smirking a little while Tony and Pepper left and Katherine went back to watching her Christmas special. "_What kind of family is this?" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few hours passed with out much action. Rhodey came a little after Tony and Pepper left to watch Katherine.

To pass the time He told her surprisingly interesting stories about his missions in the military and about Tony becoming a hero known as "Ironman". The way Rhodey described Tony, he sounded like a big-headed show off.

Later that night, Rhodey left to get him and Katherine some dinner. The four year old fell asleep again on the couch, this time cuddling her ironman doll.

Jack sat on the ledge making the windows frost over. She'd been sleeping for 30 minutes now. Maybe she'll make it through the night.

Not even 15 minutes later, Kat woke up screaming again. She hugged her ironman doll close and started to sob into the fabric.

Jack started to panic a little. Rhodey wasn't back yet and Pepper and Tony wouldn't be back for a few days.

Wait... Tony!

Jack suddenly had an idea. Using his finger he drew a rough drawing of Kat's ironman doll in the frost He had made.

The four year old looked up from her doll from the noise Jack's finger was making against the glass. Once he was done, the spirit of Winter made the ironman peel off the glass into a glowing blue figure standing on his hands. Just below his feet the window was opened just enough for the ironman to fly through.

Jack released him and the icy blue figure flew around the room.

Kat gasped in awe as the iced-ironman flew around the room leaving a trail of frost behind him. The four year old giggled while she jumped up and down turning in circles to keep up with the fast moving figure.

It spun around her several times before busting into a light snow. Katherine laughed while trying to grab the snow flakes.

"Kat?" Rhodey asked walking into the room a large pizza in his hands. "What's going on? Where'd all this snow come from?"

"Did you see it?" Kat squealed jumping up and down on the couch. "Did you see it? Did you see it? It looked like Uncle Tony and it was glowing and it flew around and it made it snow!"

Rhodey laughed and shook his head. "Yeah that's nice Kat. Come on I got us some pizza for dinner." "Yay!" Kat cheered jumping off the couch and taking Rhodey's hand while he lead her to the kitchen.

Jack sat back down on the windowsill and couldn't help but feel happy with himself. He had gotten Kat to stop crying and even make her laugh. Maybe next time he could even get her to see him.

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	4. Chapter 4

**;yes the beach house I'm at has wifi! So have the next chapter. I dont own either story just the plot and any OC's;**

Jack flew up to the window that lead to Katherine's bedroom. He hadn't seen it before now, and it sure was different from every other little girls room he's seen.

Kat's room had a single bed with her irondoll sitting on the pillows. Instead of crayons and coloring paper or stuffed animals, large book shelfs lined 2 of the white walls. A large closet look up the last remaining wall.

The bedroom door opened and Katherine herself walked inside carrying a DVD case in her hands. She set it down on her bed before grabbing her ironman doll.

Jack pushed the window a little to see it was open. Slowly he creaked it fully open and hopped inside.

The four year old turned around, squealed with horror and stumbled backwards into a book shelf, holding her irondoll a lot closer.

"_She can see me?"_ Jack thought starring wide eyed.

Realizing she might start screaming for Rhodey, Jack set his staff on the floor and waved his hands to calm her down. "Hey hey! It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you!" He said kneeling down to Kat's level. "I promise."

The four year old stared at him, clearly still scared.

"You know who I am, don't you?" He asked. Kat shook her head.

Jack rubbed his hands together. "Alright alright." He said calmly. "Then I'll just introduce myself. I'm Jack Frost, you know; the Spirit of Winter."

Kat tilted her head and furrowed eyebrows. "If your Jack Frost... Where's your costume?" She asked. "My... My _what_?" He asked raising an eyebrow. What kind of costume would he have to wear?

In answer, Katherine walked to her bed and picked up the DVD case. She handed it to Jack and pointed to the small guy in the center.

He was wearing a skin-tight, light blue suit with sparkles covering every inch. The guy who claimed to be Jack Frost was wearing shoes that curled at the end with a white ball at the end of each. They where surprisingly similar to the ones North's elves had tried to give him. He also had a hat that matched the shoes. And guess what? More glitter.

Jack gave a quick look of disgust before shaking his head. "Um... That was a... Uh that was just a phase." He said tossing the DVD back onto the bed. "I prefer my hoodie over that glittery fairy get-up any day." Katherine giggled as she hid her mouth in her irondoll's head.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at Jack's staff. "This." He said picking his staff up and holding it for Kat to see. "Is what I used to make it snow. Cool, huh?" Kat furrowed her eyebrows. "How does a stick make it snow?" She asked poking the frost covered wood with her finger.

"It's a staff." Jack muttered. "But it has magic powers. The moon gave it to me when I first became Jack Frost." "The moon?" She asked. "Yeah." Jack said pointing to the full moon through the window. "The Man in the moon watches over the planet and helps us protect the children of the planet."

"You protect children?" Katherine asked. "Yeah! I work with Santa, The easter bunny, sandman, and the tooth fairy. we work together to protect childrens from the bad fairy tales. I've even been in battle head-on with the boogeyman himself." Jack said proudly.

"Cool!" Kat squealed a little louder than she probably should've.

"Kat?" Rhodey's voice called. "Who are you talking to?"

Katherine winced and looked to the winter spirit for help. Jack nodded towards the door and smiled. "Don't worry. He can't see me." Jack reassured her. "Jack Frost." She called back to Rhodey.

The bedroom door opened and Rhodey walked in. He smiled and walked over to Kat. He harmlessly passed through the spirit of winter like he wasn't there.

The four year old looked at Jack wide eyed. He winked and walked back to the window. "Well, tell Jack Frost it's past your bedtime." Rhodey said picking up the four year old and tucking her into bed.

"Can you read me the Harry Potter book you where reading me before?" she asked. "of course. I think i left it in the kitchen. I'll go get it." Rhodey said while he ruffled her hair and left.

The four year old looked back at the window where Jack was leaving. "Your leaving?" Kat moaned. "Hey, not even the guardian of fun can over power bed time." He joked. "Will you come back soon?" Katherine asked while rubbing her eye. "I'll be here tomorrow, I promise." He said.

"Pinky promise?" Kat asked before she yawned loudly. "Pinky promise." Jack half laughed. "Now you better get to bed."

"but i'm not t-t-teird." Kat yawned. Jack laughed. "I'll be here tomorrow when you wake up. now go to sleep if you want to play with me tomorrow." The four year old nodded. "Bye, Jack." She waved goodbye.

"Bye, kiddo." He said. With a wink, he hopped through the window and vanished into the night sky.

**;thanks for reading! Please leave a review!;**


	5. Chapter 5

**;hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Schools been eating me alive with all the work. As always I don't own either story just the plot and OC's;**

Katherine sat at the counter in Stark tower eating her dinner while telling Pepper about meeting Jack Frost.

"-and then Rhodey walked right through him! I don't know how but Jack said he couldn't see him and he couldn't! Then Jack had to go and he promised he'd be back." She finished while munching on a chicken finger.

"Sounds like you had a crazy dream last night, Katherine." Pepper said while filling out work papers.

"It wasn't a dream." Katherine said defensively. "He was really there." Pepper looked up from what she was writing and smiled. "Of course he was." She said. "And tell me, did Jack let you try on his hat?"

"Jack doesn't wear that fairy costume." Katherine said matter-a-factly. "He prefers his hoodie instead. And to be bare foot. Oh! Oh! And he uses his magical staff the moon gave him to make it snow!"

Pepper shook her head and smiled. "He sounds like a very fun guy." She said getting back to her papers.

"He is! He's the guardian of fun! He told me himself! And he fought the boogieman!" Kat said jumping up and down in her seat.

"Who fought the boogieman?" Tony asked while walking into the kitchen. He grabbed two of Kat's chicken fingers off her plate and walked out of her reach before she could snatch them back. "Jack Frost." Kat said pulling her plate closer so Tony couldn't take anymore.

"Didn't Katherine tell you?" Pepper asked. "Jack frost came while we where gone and gave her a visit."

"What the little guy in the blue tights?" Tony asked with his mouth full of chicken. "He doesn't wear fairy costumes." Pepper said resisting the urge to laugh. "Apparently he wears a hoodie and carries a "magical staff" that makes it snow."

"Does he?" Tony asked. Kat nodded. "Wow he sounds cooler already. I'm heading down into the lab be back up when ever I feel like it." He said stuffing the last but of chicken into his mouth.

"Can I come too?" Katherine asked turning in her seat. "Absolutely not." Pepper said sternly. "You are not going into the lab. Not until your older anyway." Kat scowled but nodded.

"Don't worry Kat." Tony called while walking down the steps leading to his lab. "I'll bring you a repulser-ray gun to play with." "Tony don't you dare!" Pepper snapped while Katherine giggled.

After a few minutes, Peppers cell phone started buzzing. "Hang on." She said walking away to answer the call. Kat took her empty dish to the sink and placed in dishwasher before she heard a tapping on the window.

"Jack!" She exclaimed happily while running over. Sure enough, the guardian of fun was kneeling on the window ledge grinning at the four year old.

She opened the window and he hopped inside only to be instantly bear hugged by the four year old.

"I missed you too". He laughed while ruffling her red hair. "So where's your aunt and uncle?"

Kat cocked her head sideways and furrowed her eyebrows. "Uncle Tony is in the lab. And who?." She replied. "You know the red haired woman that was sitting with you a few minutes ago." Jack said.

"Pepper isn't my aunt." Kat said. "Oh." Jack said running a hand through his silvery hair. Better make a mental note of that.

"So." Jack asked changing the subject. "What do you want to do? How about we go make a... a fort?" Kat's bright green eyes lighted up at once. "Can we? can we?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah." He replied laughing a little. "Do you have any blankets?" Kat nodded and took Jack's hand and dragged him to the upper floor.

The four year old opened a closet door at the end of a hallway to shelves full of blankets and pillows.

"Uncle Tony keeps them in case we have guests." She said trying to pick up 3 large blankets and a big pillow. She hobbled backwards and almost fell over.

The guardian of fun chuckled and helped her grab piles of blankets and several pillows. Kat lead him to a large room with a boxing ring in the center along with other boxing equipment. The room had a lot of extra space for a decent sized blanket fort.

Jack stuck a large pole into the center of a pile of pillows in the center of the boxing ring. Kat helped him make sure it was sturdy before grabbing blankets and giving them to him to tie around the top of the pole.

Within 5 minutes they had successfully turned Tony's boxing ring into a giant blanket fort. Katherine snuck down stairs and came back with large bowl of chips and two sodas for the both of them.

"-and then I created the largest snow storm I ever made sending Pitch flying out of the sky!" Jack find her while making the scene out of ice in his hands.

"Wooooow." Katherine muttered in awe while stuffing a handful of BBQ chips in her mouth. "Then what happened?" She asked practically jumping in her seat of pillows.

"Then we had a to figure out a way to keep the kids believing in us. So Bunnymund reminded us that Easter was the next day. So we had to go to the Warren and paint all the Easter eggs before the next morning." He continued making Easter eggs out of ice appear in his hands.

"It must be awesome being a guardian." Katherine said picking up one of the ice eggs and tossing it up and down in her hands.

"Yeah it has its ups and downs." Jack replied. "What's the down side?" Kat asked tossing the egg to him.

_"Not getting believed in." _He thought.

"If I was a guardian there wouldn't be any down sides." Kat mused eating another chip. "I'd get to be immortal and fly around the world and protect little kids and their parents from men with claws and guns. That way they don't have to worry about getting blood on their hands from their mommy and daddy's shirts."

Jack stared concernedly at the four year old. How much gore had this kid seen?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, Kat fell fast asleep, her head on Jack's lap. He rapped a blanket around her and ruffled her hair again.

She'd probably wake up sooner or later. Kat hasn't lasted a night where she hasn't had at least one nightmare.

But she didn't.

An hour or two must've passed and Kat still didn't wake up. She just slept peacefully turning over or twitching in her sleep every once and a while.

"Guess someone's finally getting a good nights sleep." He said quietly.

The door opened and he heard a sigh of relief. "Tony she's in here." Pepper's voice said quietly. "Finally." Tony's voice replied. "I told you she was still in the tower- what did she do to my boxing ring?"

"Guess she's catching onto the family tradition." Pepper said opening the hole in the blankets Jack and Kat used as a door. "Oh, she's fast asleep."

"Right well crawl in a get her." Tony said coming into view. "It's your boxing ring." Pepper shot at him. Tony stared at her for a minute before crawling inside. He picked up Kat in one arm, making sure she wouldn't fall and crawled back out.

"God she's getting heavier." Tony heaved as they left the room. "Tony you don't say that about a girl!" Pepper snapped closing the door.

"And yet another productive day." Jack said opening one of the windows in the work out room and jumping out into the night sky.

**;sorry for the terrible ending. *shakes head* thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	6. Chapter 6

**;hey guys long time no update huh? and Im almost out of school! as always I own nothing but the plot and OC's;**

Winter time in Central Park was the best time of the year.

No teenagers randomly laying out on the open fields, not as many street venders due to the cold weather, and no annoying dogs to leave messes for you to step in.

Nope. Just more space for kids to run around in.

Kat fell back-first into the snow and started making a snow angel. When she was done, she carefully stood back up and hopped out of the dent she made in the snow.

"Looks good, kiddo." Jack said ruffling her bright red hair.

Kat smiled proudly. "Can we make a snow man next?" She asked. "Of course." He said setting down his staff and helping her roll out the large snowballs.

Kat heaved to get the torso on top of the base. Jack walked up behind her and sniggered. "Want some help?" he asked as she almost fell over. "No I got it." Kat huffed lifting the large snowball above her head.

Jack stood behind the 6 year old and pushed the snowball onto the base without her noticing. "See! I told you I could do it!" Katherine said proudly while looking up at Jack. He grinned and ruffled her hair again. "Of course you could. I never doubted you."

Kat picked up the head. "But you need help with this one." Jack said picking her up from under her arm pits. The six year old squeaked in surprise then giggled as Jack lifted her up so she could place the head on.

Kat picked up two grey rocks and jogged back over to Jack who was compacting the snowman together. "These will be the eyes." She said holding them up for Jack to see.

"Great choice." He said grinning. "I take you want to put them on?" Kat nodded. He shook his head smirking and picked her up again.

After a few minutes, Katherine and Jack finished the snowman. They had found two random sticks for hands and found more rocks for his mouth. They stood a good distance away looking at it proudly.

"Good job, kiddo." He said ruffling her hair. She giggled.

"Hey, how about we go have a snowball fight with those kids over there?" Jack asked pointing his staff at the large group of boys that where a little older than Kat.

The six year old suddenly looked uncomfortable and hugged Jack's leg while shaking her head.

The winter spirit looked down at her surprised. Kat hasn't ever been shy before.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked squatting down to her level. Kat looked at the kids uncomfortably. "I don't wanna play with them." She mumbled.

"Why not?" He asked. "They'll make fun of me." She replied. "What?" Jack asked taken back. "Why would they make fun of you?"

"Their the boys in my class that make fun of me because I don't have a mommy and daddy." She mumbled looking away from the kids. "I don't wanna play with them."

Jack looked at the group of kids then back at Kat. Her moss green eyes where practically begging him not to make her go over there.

He smiled a little and ruffled her hair. "Alright. You won't play have to play with them." He said standing up. "Can we go home now? I'm cold." Kat said giving him a puppy dog pout and rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, let's go find your Uncle." Jack said taking Kat's hand and leading her to the groups of adults eating lunch.

XXXXXXThe Next dayXXXXXXXXX

Jack flew up to Stark towers window. He had spent the night making fresh snow all over the city and was ready for another snow day with Kat.

"No! No! No! No!" He heard Kat's high pitched voice scream.

The six year old sprinted into the kitchen in her pajamas followed by Pepper who was carrying a small bottle and a spoon.

"Katherine Maria Peterson! Get back here now!" She yelled. "No!" Kat yelled running into the kitchen. "Katherine you have a 101 degree temperature! You have to take your medicine!" Pepper yelled running around the kitchen counter after her.

"No! No! No! No!" Kat yelled sprinting into the living room. Pepper stopped running and sighed with annoyance.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled angrily. When he didn't reply she sighed with annoyance. "JARVIS! Tell Tony to come up from his lab!" Pepper said.

"No! Don't get him JARVIS!" Katherine yelled jumping out of Pepper's sight and running away.

Jack flew after Katherine outside the window. He finally caught up to her and knocked on the on the glass to get her attention. Kat skidded to a stop and threw the window open.

"Jack! Hide me!" The 6 year old panicked grabbing his hand. "Pepper is making me take medicine!" She suddenly sneezed into her elbow.

Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked a little. "Do you have a temperature?" He asked squatting down to Kat's level. She chewed her lip nervously. "No..." She lied giving him sad puppy dog eyes.

"Really?" Jack smirked. "That isn't what Pepper said a few minutes ago, Miss.101 degrees."

"I don't want to take Medicine!" Kat whined. "It tastes gross and its icky!" Jack smiled and shook his head. Typical kids.

"I'll make you a deal." he said scratching his chin. "If you take your medicine and listen to Pepper I'll tell you another story."

Kat didn't look amused. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't wanna." She said shaking her head.

"We can build another fort." He added raising his eyebrows.

Kat's jaw twitched but she continued to pout. Jack rubbed his hands together. "Hard one to convince, huh?" He said grinning. "Alright... What if I took you to see the Sandman at work?"

Kat gave up trying to keep her pout and looked at him wide-eyed.

"You can do that?" She asked. He nodded. "But only if you take your medicine." Jack replied wagging a finger.

Kat chewed her lip. "Fine..." She moaned walking back into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kat... Kat... Come on." Jack said lightly shaking the 6 year old.

She groaned before she was actually awake. "W-what?" Kat asked. "Come on, the Sandman remember?" He said leading the way out of the fort. She crawled out and yawned.

Kat hopped onto Jack's back and he flew her to the top of Stark tower. "What? I thought we were going to see the Sandman!" Kat exclaimed when Jack put her down. "I said see him at work." He replied pointing at the sky.

Katherine looked up and felt her jaw drop.

Large golden streams of sand quietly flew down to New York and into random windows of the homes. One stream branched off the went just near the top of Stark tower. Kat ran just below it and stuck her hand through the sand.

It instantly swirled down her hand and formed a dolphin. It spun around her and did several flips while she laughed.

_"If only dream sand worked on you."_ Jack thought walking up behind Kat.

"Definitely worth taking medicine, am I right?" He asked as they watched the dream sand go to work.

Kat nodded and her eyelids started to grow heavy. She leaned against Jack tiredly and yawned.

"C'mon, kiddo." He said while scooping Kat up in his arms and heading back down. "It's 4 hours past your bedtime."

**;thanks for reading! Please leave a review down below!; **


	7. Chapter 7

**;hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of updating I was struggling to get through a strong writers block (which is why this chapter is terrible -.-). As always I own nothing but the plot and OC's;**

_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the city the echo could be heard of an old man cheering. Running through New York with a sack full of toys on his back, jumping from chimney to chimney while chanting "Come, Jack!" _

**(A/N: End of the rhyming cause I stink at it XD) **

"North! Wait up!" Jack Frost laughed as he flew after the toy maker. He caught back up quickly as North jumped in and out from chimney to chimney at blazing speeds. "You going to have to be fazter than zat if you vant to keep up!" North called as he jumped into another chimney.

"We wouldn't happen to be stopping by Stark Tower would we?" Jack asked as North reemerged from a house. "Of courze! There iz a child at Ztark Tower, iz there not?" North asked before he jumped into another chimney. "Yeah, I was just wondering." Jack replied flying over to the next rooftop he thought North might come out of.

"Haha! Zat Tony Ztark had a child. Vho voukd've guezzed?" North laughed as he finally jumped onto a roof top and waited for the sleigh to come get them. "Well she's his niece." Jack said landing next to North. "But he's been raising her for two years now." "You zeem to know a lot about thiz girl." North mused aloud as they jumped in the sleigh and flew off. "Hov come Ztark zuddenly adopted her?"

"Her parents are dead. I've -uh- been helping her recover, I guess. She's still pretty traumatized though..." Jack replied. Was he helping Kat? Sure she wasn't having as many nightmares as before but that didn't mean she was 'cured' of them.

They sat quietly while while North let this sink in. The toy builder chucked a magic snow globe at the front of the sleigh, opening a giant portal. Once the quick 360 was over Jack quickly realized they where in New York. It wasn't hard to tell. Stark tower was by far the largest and brightest tower he had ever seen.

"Come! Letz go zee thiz Ztark child!" North chanted flying the sleigh strait to Stark tower.

XXXXXLazy time skipXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Jack managed to get inside the tower, North had already set up all of the presents for Kat under the tree and was now standing next the couch, grinning down on who was laying on it.

Kat was curled up asleep while snuggling her stuffed iron doll close. The flash light next to her hand easily gave off she was trying to stay up to see North.

"Zo thiz iz zee traumatized girl?" North asked quietly while putting his hands behind his back. Jack nodded. "Yeah that's her." He whispered. "Vhat did you zay her name vas?" The toy builder asked shifting his gaze to Jack. "Katherine. But everyone just calls her Kat." He replied. "We should probably go..." "Ah! Ve ztill have many toyz to deliver, yez?" North agreed as he tossed his sack over his shoulder and went up the chimney.

"I was more worried about Kat waking up from a nightmare and seeing us but that works too." Jack muttered flying out the tower after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Tony! Pepper! Get up!" Katherine shouted running into their bedroom. Both adults groaned and rolled over in their sleep. The 6 year old wasn't surprised. It was 5:40 in the morning. But hey! It's not just any morning! it's Christmas morning!

"Come ooooon!" She yelled jumping onto their bed and repeatedly jumping up and down. "Santa came! And I want to open presents! Come on! Come on!"

Pepper sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Alright alright. Give us a second." She said scratching the back of her head. "Ugh... JARVIS make some... coffee..." Tony mumbled half-asleep as he rolled out of bed only to fall onto the floor. Both red heads raised their eyebrows and watched as he did so.

Pepper yawned and stood up as she stretched. "Come on, Tony." She said still yawning while kicking Iron man lightly on the leg. "Let's go before Kat starts jumping on us again."

Tony grumbled and got off the floor as Kat jumped off the bed. "Come on!" She yelled running down the hallway. "This is why I'm not having any more kids..." Tony mumbled walking to the kitchen to get his super-coffee.

"Did you see Santa last night?" Pepper asked sitting on the couch. Kat shook her red head. "No... But I will next year!" She replied as she sat down next to her presents. "Right." Tony said walking in with two large cups of coffee. "I got my coffee. Let the present opening begin."

"Finally!" Kat exclaimed reaching for the first box she court reach. "Wait just a minute, Red." Tony interrupted her. "I want you to open mine first." Tony said pulling a medium sized rectangular package from behind his back.

The 6 year old dropped the box she was holding and took the package. "What is it?" She asked shaking it a little by her ear. "Open it and find out." Pepper said sipping her coffee. Kat ripped off the rapping paper and stared at was in her hands.

XXXXXXX lazy time skip XXXXXXX

After a long night of delivering presents with North and finding an open window, Jack made his way back into Stark tower.

He couldn't help but grin at the mess of open presents and rapping paper all over the floor. Obviously Kat had enjoyed her Christmas morning. The only thing that surprised him was that none of the toys in boxes where open. Some of them weren't fully unwrapped.

"Kat?" Jack called looking around for the 6 year old. Did she go back to sleep? No she wouldn't have. Her iron doll was on the couch and he perfectly knew she never slept without it.

The Guardian furrowed his eye brows at the small book under Kat's favorite toy. Setting his staff down, Jack pulled the book out to find it was a photo album. He flipped it open a skimmed through. It was mostly of old family photos featuring a man and woman with a young boy to just the man, boy, and a little girl, then to just the man with the boy. He stopped flipping at the first colored photo.

It was of a couple sitting on a blanket. The girl had slightly wavy dark brown hair and tan skin that made her bright moss green eyes pop. The guy had bright red hair that matched his freckled covered face and bright brown eyes. They where sitting close together smiling for the camera not paying attention to the surrounded by other groups of people who where looking at the sky. Scribbled on the corner read: "New Years Eve -1988"

"That's my mom and dad." Jack whipped around to see Kat walking in holding a mug of hot chocolate. "It was the night when my dad first kissed my mom." She continued while walking up to him. "There's a lot of photos of them in there. I'm in a few of them. My Uncle Tony gave it to me for Christmas."

Jack nodded and closed the book. He wasn't really sure how to reply. "That reminds me." Kat said in a lighter tone setting her cup down and running to the tree. She pulled something out from under it and jogged over to Jack before handing the object to him.

It was a mini wooden ironman. Setting the book down Jack turned the toy over in his hands a few times. He noticed a button on the back. When he pressed it, the iron toy's limbs started to move and it actually walked around on the Winter Spirits palm.

"It's for you." Kat said as the toy stopped moving. "I made it in the lab. Pepper wouldn't let me use metal so I had to use the next best thing."

"It's amazing." Jack said grinning while squatting down to the 6 year old's level. "You're like a mini-Santa." He ruffled Kat's hair while she smiled proudly. "Merry Christmas, Jack." She said while bear hugging him.

He smiled and hugged her back. "Merry Christmas, Kiddo."

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review down below!;**


	8. Chapter 8

**;wow it's an update! (a very small update. Sorry.) I own nothing but the plot and OC's except Eri she belongs to M.O.T.H;**

Spring time. Where snow melts and the temperature rises. Plants grow back and animals wake up from the long winter. What was the only reason Jack liked spring? Messing with the Kangroo's Easter egg hunts, that's what.

Laughing, the spirit of Winter rocketed down into Central Park where he made small trails of ice on the side walks and strong winds to blow around street venders merchandise. Yep. Spring is the season for pranking.

Hundreds of kids ran through the park on their Easter Egg hunt, looking for the chocolate treats that have been hidden. Jack skimmed the park looking for a particular red-headed 8-year-old genius.

He finally found her talking with two other children he had met not to long ago. They where her first friends that where her age, which made Jack very happy she was finally coming out of her shell.

The little girl, Eri Odenson, (who is also the youngest of the trio) had white blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a plaid blue and white sundress with a blow in her hair to match. The boy, Daniel Rogers, was Kat's age. He too had blonde hair, but darker than Eri's, to go with his ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt with khakis. Kat, much to his surprise, was wearing a nice green shirt that matched her eyes with flower patterns on it with jeans and sneakers. Even her hair was down with a green headband to match her shirt.

"Wonder how much Pepper bribed her to dress like that." Jack thought while flying down to the group if kids.

"Jack!" Kat called happily forgetting the eggs they had found and went running over to the spirit of Winter. "Hey, kiddo!" He said while she hugged him. "Happy Easter." "Hi, Jack!" Eri said happily while giving him a hug as well. "Hey, blondie." He said while ruffling her hair. She giggled at her nickname. "And hello to the man of the group." Jack said while giving Daniel a fist bump. "Hi-"

"Oh no! You ain't ruining another one of me Easter egg hunts, Frostbite!" An angry voice yelled. Jack rolled his eyes while the kids jaws dropped.

Standing on two large feet was a 6'0 tall rabbit with blueish-gray fur and symbols on his forehead and arms. He had battle armor on his arms and a belt with colorful eggs looped over his shoulder. In his hand he was carrying a basket with more eggs in it.

"Chill, cottontail. I'm just here to see the kids." Jack said defensively while waving a hand at Kat, Dan and Eri. "And you're still mad about that? it was one Easter blizzard." Bunny scowled at the winter spirit before turning to the trio of kids. His mood lightened up a bit and he smiled.

"And who are these little ankle biters?" He asked in a lighter tone. "I'm Eri." The 6-year-old said cheerfully. "That's Katherine, but everyone calls her Kat, and he Daniel but people just call him Dan."

Kat furrowed her eyebrows at Bunny while he gave her, Eri and Dan one of his special chocolate eggs each. Finally she piped up: "If you're the Easter bunny why do you look like a human-kangaroo hybrid?" She asked tilting her head a little. "Kaaat." Dan whispered while elbowing her softly.

Jack snorted loudly trying hard not to laugh while Bunny scowled at him. "You told her to say that! Didn't ya?!" He snapped. The winter spirit put his hands up in defense while shaking his head, but the fact he was still laughing didn't make it believable.

Eri giggled. "He's not a kangaroo! He's a bunny!" She corrected Kat while scratching under Bunny's chin. The Easter Bunny's scowl vanished and he smiled slightly as he stomped his foot on the ground. "O-oh that's good- Oi stop that!" He said taking a hop away from the six year old.

The kids only laughed at Bunny's reaction. "You're right. He is a cotton ball." Kat laughed. Jack judged by Bunny's threatening look that he should leave before things got worse.

"Well I got to go. There snow days that need to be created." He said as he started to fly up into the air. "Bye!" The three kids chimed together. "Good riddance..." Bunny grumbled.

XXXX time skip to next day XXXXX

After the amusing Easter egg hunt yesterday, Jack had came back to hang out with Kat. The 8 year old had introduced the winter spirit to the DS during the process. They played variety of games but Kat had easily found Jack's favorite.

They where currently sitting on the kitchen counter thumbs Pressing buttons like lightning while both of their faces remind scrunched up I'm concentration.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed angrily. "_Again_?! What the heck, Kat?!" The 8 year old only smirked. "You only use Ice types, Jack. I don't know _what_ you where expecting." She replied while collecting her wins.

"Best 23 out of 45?" He asked. Kat grinned. "More wins for me!" She cheered and starting the match over again. "Not this time, kiddo!" Jack cheered over her and got ready for the match.

"Agh!" "Haha! Victory remains mine!"

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	9. Chapter 9

**;slowly but surely I'm working my way out of this writers block. I own nothing but the plot and OC's except for Eri she belongs to M.O.T.H.; **

Recently, Jack couldn't help but feel like Kat was hiding something from him.

Ever since that one bearded guy on a motorcycle came and left she's been nothing but nervous. Sometimes she'd try to tell him what was bothering her but then would hesitate and just chew her lip instead. Part of him wanted to know what was going on with the 10-year-old but the other thought it was best to just leave it alone.

After a few days, Whatever was bothering Kat seemed to be giving her migraines. It was to the point she'd have to ask Pepper for medicine to treat it then go lay down for a while. But one of those days something even odder happened. Jack had flown up to Stark Tower's window just like he normally did to visit Kat, only to see the ten-year-old talking to an old man in a wheel chair. He was bald and wore a black turtle neck sweater with khaki pants. He and Kat where engaged in a serious conversation. Finally after awhile, Katherine stood up, shook his hand, and lead the man to the front door. A few minutes later she returned to the living room and sat back down.

Jack gently tapped on the window getting her attention. Katherine looked up smiled as she ran to the window and opened it for him.

"Hey, Jack." She greeted giving him a hug. "Hey, kiddo. How've you been?" He asked while ruffling her hair. "Getting better. My migraines for the most part are gone." She replied pulling away from the hug. Curiosity taking over, the winter spirit asked: "who was that man you where talking to a few minutes ago?" Cue the uncomfortable silence. Kat chewed her lip and tore her gaze away. The silence was broken by the loud sound of high heels walking into the room. Kat turned around just as Pepper walked in still wearing business clothes.

"Hello, Katherine. Did Professor Xavier leave?" She asked while tossing out an empty Starbucks coffee cup. Kat nodded. "Yeah a few minutes ago with Logan." She replied. The PA smiled and took off her heels. "I'm going to go change. Then we can force your Uncle out of the lab and get some dinner... If he hasn't eaten already." She said heading upstairs. "Ok." Kat replied before turning back to Jack.

"So," he asked. "Who's this Professor Xavier guy? What's he teaching you?" Kat chewed her lip nervously then just sighed. "It's a long story." She replied. "I've got time." Jack replied.

Kat sat on the couch while the winter spirit followed and started moving flat, glowing blue pages floating in midair and tapping them randomly. Despite himself, the winter spirit asked: "What are those things?" "Holographic Screens produced by JARVIS that allow me to access data and such without needing any form of key pad or touch screen." The red head replied not looking up from her work. Jack had to remind himself constantly that Katherine was a genius with the IQ of a 50-year-old-genius. It was just different to how obvious other kids where.

Finally Kat pulled up a- what did she call it?- holographic screen with another man on it. If you could call it a man. It had dark blue skin, bald head, bright red eyes, and wore golden battle armor on his arms and entire lower body. "Couple days ago, Eri and I where walking home from school and got attacked by 5 of these guys. Their called 'Frost Giants'. Their from Asgardian mythology and known as the main enemy of Asgard." Kat informed him as she showed him the details of the figure.

A large ping of guilt shot through Jack. He didn't know if it was because she had been attacked and he hadn't been there to help or that Frost Giants used his element against her. "It's not your fault. You where busy doing your job and you can't control what other people do with ice." Katherine said looking up at him. The Guardian looked down at her slightly surprised. How did she know exactly what he was thinking?

"Luckily, Eri is a demigoddess and was able to create some lightning to protect us. Though, during the attack, two of the Frost Giants butted heads randomly and started fighting. I didn't know it then, but I made them butt their heads together." She continued. The genius took a deep breath and said: "I learned later from Logan that I'm a... mutant." She winced a little at the last word. Mutant? Where had he heard that word before? It was sorta like a meta-human wasn't it... "A mutant is a being with an activated X-gene inside of them, usually passed down by an older family member, that allows them to gain special abilities such as shape shifting, telepathy, super strength, etc." Kat replied reciting it top speed. She sighed again noticing her nerd-out and changed back to normal speed. "Professor Xavier is a Mutant who opened up a school to teacher other mutants to control their powers. And I'm one of them."

Jack blinked at her. "So what can you do? I mean-what kind of abilities do you have?" He asked. He waited for her reply but she just looked up at him. The winter spirit jumped a little when he realized Kat wasn't looking up at him with her normal moss green eyes. They where glowing lime green. "I'm a telepath. I can read minds and stuff." Jack placed his hand to his head as he heard Kat's voice echo through it. Ok. So a genius who can read minds. That's a new one.

Kat's eyes stopped glowing and she looked down upset. "I know it's creepy. You don't have to remind me." She mumbled bitterly. Jack gave her a sympathetic look before sitting down next to the red head. "Creepy? Kat that's amazing!" He said. "How could I find it creepy? I fly around the world creating snow and ice from a magical staff." The newly found mutant looked up and him and smiled weakly.

"But -uh-" jack asked. "You won't do that whole talking-in-my-head thing regularly, will you?"

XXXXXX Lazy time skip~ XXXXXXX

Jack soon figured out not only could Kat read other people's thoughts using her mind, but she could move objects as well.

He had flown up to see Kat during a session with Professor Xavier. She had her eyes glowing lime green and her arms stuck out in front of her as she levitated all the couch cushions into the air. After a few minutes the couch started to shake. "Katherine, you are not ready to levitate something as big as the full couch yet. Focus your abilities on the cushions." Xavier instructed.

The red head huffed and released her attempt to carry the couch and focused on the pillows. "Very good. Now set them back the way they where before. If not, neater." He said. The 10-year-old furrowed her eyebrows as she attempted to set all the cushions down properly at once. A few times she almost dropped random cushions but managed to decently set them all down.

"It's harder isn't it? You have to focus more than just setting them down." He said as she sat down on the couch. Katherine nodded as she tried to even out her breathing. "I believe that is enough for today, Katherine." Xavier said noticing how tiered she was. "You've done great progress today. I expect you to be practicing regularly. However nothing to big. I don't want you straining your mind." Kat nodded and stood back up. "I'll make sure I do. Thank you, Professor." She said while shaking his hand. "Think Logan and Uncle Tony are having a beer in the kitchen." The two mutants left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Jack decided it be best if he came back tomorrow. It was late and Kat probably needed to sleep. He jumped off the window ledge and into the night sky. It was odd knowing Kat had such strange powers. She had told him mutant x-genes pass down in families. It made him wonder who her mutant ancestor was.

** thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	10. Chapter 10

**;hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm back in school again and this chapter gave me some trouble. Also I believe this story is only going to be a few more, if not one more, chapter(s) long. I own nothing but the plot and half the OC's. The rest belong to M.O.T.H;**

Professor Xavier sat in study reading in his rare spare time. He paused and looked up at door. Even though nobody had knocked, he knew exactly who was there. "Please come in, ." The telepath said closing and setting his book down on his desk. The door opened and the red haired PA of Tony Stark walked inside.

"Hello, Charles." Pepper greeted shaking his hand. "What do I give to this unexpected visit?" He asked while she sat down and he wheeled his wheelchair around his desk. "Is everything alright with Katherine's telepathy?" "Yes, everything's been fine. She's been doing the techniques you've showed her everyday. That's not what I'm here to talk about." He raised an eyebrow and nodded at her to go on.

Pepper took a deep breath before beginning. "Ever since Katherine was four she's been, sorta, talking to herself. I'll see her building forts, cooking, building snowmen, having snowball fights, and playing video games with whom she claims is Jack Frost. When she was younger I was fine about it but now she's just turned 11 and still hasn't grown out of it. She's constantly telling Tony and I stories of how Jack Frost defeated the Boogeyman and how he flys around the world protecting all children. I don't know or understand what it is. You've been in her head plenty of times and have been working with mutant children a lot longer than I have so I thought maybe you would be able to help or at least explain it."

Charles let the information settle in. After a long period of silence and thinking he finally spoke. "You said this started around when Katherine was four. Thats when her parents passed, am I correct?" He asked. "Yes. Ever since we took her in." Pepper replied with a nod. "Well, the answer is simple, is it not?" Professor Xavier said. "From what you've told me, it seems Katherine has created a protector inside her mind. This Jack Frost is a mere figment of her imagination she created to cope with the trauma left by her parents deaths. He 'fighting off the boogeyman' and 'protecting all children' is her way of coping with her nightmares that someone is out to get her and he would always be there watching over her to protect her. If anything this Jack Frost character is probably the best for her traumatization."

"Yes, but what happens when she gets older, Charles? What will happen when she's a teenager or an adult who believes Jack Frost is flying around protecting her?" Pepper asked. "Sure people think its cute now but then they'll think she's insane when she's older." Charles nodded at Pepper's concern. "I understand what you are saying. I will come and see how Katherine interacts with Jack Frost first hand. When does she usually play with him?" He asked wheeling his wheelchair out from behind his desk. "Almost everyday. Heck she's probably playing with him right now." She replied standing up.

"Come then." Xavier said leading the way out of the room. "I want to meet Jack Frost."

XXXXX Kat and Jacks POV XXXXX

"Hey. Jack! Catch this!" Kat yelled levitating the water from her glass then throwing it at the Winter spirit. Jack smirked and froze the water using his staff before catching the oversized icicle with one hand. "Nice try." He smirked. The new 11 year old stuck her tongue out at the Winter Spirit from her spot standing on the counter. "Catch this!" Jack yelled as he chucked the icicle across the room. Kat stuck out both arms and caught it telepathically. The frozen water flew from its spot above the floor, back into her hands.

"Training is a lot more fun when we're just goofing off." Kat laughed sitting back down on the counter while tossing the icicle into the sink with all the other sculptures they had made. "You know it. You're getting better already. Except you still can't fly yet." Jack teased knowing it'd get on Kat's nerves. She loved flying the most out of every power she had. Unfortunately for her, it was also the hardest. She'd often float for a few seconds, then plop back onto the ground.

"I can too!" She snapped defensively. Kat squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before she started to levitate off the ground. She waited a few seconds before confirming she was staying in the air. "See!" Kat exclaimed flying up to Jack. "I can too fly!" He laughed a little at her competitiveness. "Yup you sure proved me wrong." Jack said floating up in the air as well. "I bet you can't beat me in a race!" "You're on!" Kat yelled as they flew around the room.

Jack purposely let Kat beat him in their small race around Stark Tower. But she quickly noticed and told him not to go easy on her. They both had fun flying around. Only when Kat started to fly higher Jack got nervous. Her X-gene had a habit of shutting itself off randomly from time to time and the last thing he wanted was for her to land on her head.

"Kiddo, I don't think it's a good thing for you to be flying so high."Jack said as she flew around above him. "I can handle it, Jack don't be such a worry-wort!" She reassured him as she banged her head against the ceiling. "Ow..." She muttered rubbing her forehead. Jack smirked and shook his head. "Of course. What do I have to worry about?" He asked sarcastically. Kat stuck her tongue out at him and continued to float around the ceiling. She then started to fly outside the tower through her uncle's landing pad.

Alright, that's where he drew the line. "Kat I'm all for fun and games but that's way to dangerous." Jack said flying after her. "I'll be fine. You worry to much." The 11 year old laughed flying to the top of the roof. Katherine stopped short and her eyes grew wide. _"Shit." _

X-gene shutting down, Kat dropped strait for the city streets.

She yelped and squeezed her eyes shut ready for impact of the street at any moment. The free falling feeling and the loud whistling of the wind stopped. Katherine kept her eyes closed still expecting impact. "You can open your eyes now, Kiddo." Kat opened one eye to see Jack Frost staring right back. Opening both eyes, she noticed he had caught her mid fall and were flying back up to the tower. "'I'll be fine' she said. 'You worry to much' she said." He muttered as he set the 11 year old down. Kat instantly hugged the winter spirit around the waist, a little shaken from her free-fall. Jack ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Kiddo, you're safe now."

"I must say, I am impressed." They both jumped at the voice coming from the room. Professor Xavier wheeled into view with an interested expression on his face. "Professor!" Kat exclaimed releasing Jack from the hug and placing her hands behind her back. "What are you doing here? I thought our next session wasn't till Tuesday!" "Yes our session isn't till then but I wondered if you'd introduce me to your friend." He replied nodding at Jack. "He seems to have been around for quiet some time, hasn't he?"

Kat looked between Jack and Xavier confused. "You know each other?" She asked Jack. "No we haven't met formally." Xavier said wheeling up to them. "I am Charles Xavier. Headmaster of Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters." He held out his hand for Jack to shake. The winter spirit reached out and shook the professor's hand unsurely. "Never heard of it." He replied, still surprised the telepath could see him. Charles only laughed slightly. "It's more of a private boarding school." Professor X explained. "Are you going there?" Jack asked the 11 year old. Kat started chewing her lip again, like she always did when she was nervous. "Katherine won't be attending the school due to a... incident that occurred at her first visit." Charles said patting Kat's shoulder.

The winter spirit furrowed his eyebrows. He instantly remembered Kat coming home a few months ago with a bad concussion. She told -or reassured- him it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you, Jack. I must return to the institute." The professor said wheeling back to the elevator. "You both take care. And remember to do your training, Katherine and to not fly outside yet." He added raising an amused eyebrow. The 11 year old smiled sheepishly.

"Lemme guess." Jack asked after the professor left. "You got your concussion at that institute, didn't you?" "What? Did you read my mind or something?"

XXXXXXXX time skip XXXXXXXXX

Several weeks passed without another incident as far as Jack knew. He was pretty sure Kat would break her record of not almost dying from either dangerous or stupid incidents she always got herself into. Who knew an eleven year old could get into so much trouble.

The Winter Spirit knew Tony and Pepper would be gone tonight on a big business trip and Rhodey would only be able to check up on her every other hour, so he figured he'd go play with Kat for a while.

When he arrived at Stark Tower, Jack expected to see a hyper eleven year old mutant flying around the tower ready to play whatever games they'd come up with. What he didn't expect was to see Kat and her five closest friends siting on a couch while a woman with chin-length, curly, red hair questioning them.

"-and that's all that they told you?" The woman asked. "For the hundredth time: Yes!" Kat's annoyed voice replied. The woman only rolled her eyes at the mutants impatience. "You know I have to do a thorough investigation, Katherine. I'll be back in a few minutes then we'll leave." With that, the woman stood up and left the room while pulling out a cell phone. As soon as the woman left the room, Jack made his way inside. He knew all five of the children sitting on the couch along with the red-headed genius.

First was Eri and Dan, Kat's first and closest friends. Next to the blondes was Jason Barton, a red-headed, 12-year-old archer whom could shoot anything. After that was a african american boy named Trevor Fury, who was also twelve and had decently good aim. Next to him was a short burnet name Charlotte Kikkert who preferred to be called Charlie. Jack was pretty sure she was the only one of the kids who didn't have a super-hero parent.

"You all didn't break any laws did you?" Jack asked walking into the living room. All six kids turned around at his voice and smiled. His grin vanished the moment Kat and Dan turned towards him. Both eleven year olds where covered in scrapes and bruises. Kat had a black eye as well as bandages with red spots rapped around her forehead. Dan had a large cast on his left arm and he was missing a tooth. Despite their injuries, the two of them seemed fine.

"What happened?" Was the only thing he could ask. Kat let out a laugh and so did Dan. Eri and Charlie looked concerned for the two of them while Jason and Trevor looked jealous. "We got kidnapped by some organization that has it in for Dan's dad and we had to fight this giant, mutated squid thing. I got another concussion and Dan almost had his arm chewed off by the monster. And we even got to fight some goons!" Kat exclaimed jumping onto her knees.

Jack blinked at her. How was she able to say that so casually?

"I can't believe you can say that so casually!" Charlie exclaimed as if reading Jack's mind. Katherine only shrugged. "Alright all of you!" The kids looked up as the red haired woman walked back into the room. "Time to go." She said as she grabbed a pair of keys. "Yes, ." They chimed standing up and walking to the elevator. Kat turned around and waved goodbye to Jack and mouthed 'I'll be fine' before the doors closed.

Jack shook his head as he left Stark tower. Eleven years old and already fighting bad guys. Moon help them when she becomes a _teenager. _

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	11. Chapter 11- FINAL

**;abe welcome to the final chapter of Snow-Covered Comfort! I'm truly surprised at how many of you liked this story. It was definitely fun to write. Thank you all for your support and reviews/favorties/follows. I hope you all enjoyed reading my story and please leave a final review! *warning ending contains spoilers for Katherine's story 'Mind Games'*;**

"Pepper, I seriously think you're overreacting to this whole 'Jack Frost' phase that's going on with Kat." Tony said as he stood at the stove cooking the three if them dinner. The PA set her papers down and gave Iron Man an annoyed expression. "I am not overreacting. I'm concerned that your niece has a mental problem." She replied.

"She's just a kid, Peps." Tony said while flipping the steaks. "She's not a child anymore, Tony! She's going to be _thirteen_!" Pepper exclaimed putting emphasis on the 'thirteen'. "She's a week away from being a teenager!" The Avenger rolled his eyes before turning and looking at his girlfriend. "Didn't Charles tell you this was just a stage helping Kat grow out of her traumatization? And that it was perfectly normal for her?" The PA huffed. "She's not a child anymore Tony. She needs to grow up an accept the fact she doesn't need Jack Frost anymore."

Meanwhile, outside of Stark Tower, Jack Frost stood leaning against the building while listening to their conversation. Reality seemed to slap him hard across the face. Kat was going to be a teenager in a week. She already went up to his chest in height. Soon she'll be as tall as him and in high school and dating boys and moving on from him.

It was hard to rap his mind around this. He still saw Kat as the outgoing, enthusiastic, yet shy four-year-old he had met nine years ago. The same four-year-old that loved to build giant blanket forts and have snowball fights and would rather suffer than take medicine. And the same four year old that would have mind bending nightmares and that needed someone to calm her down and tell her everything was alright.

Jack Frost had been slapped with the pure reality of it: Katherine isn't a child anymore. And she doesn't need him anymore.

XXXXXXXX time skip XXXXXXXXX

Jack spent as much time as he could with Kat. Whenever she had free time, they'd play all the old games they used to. He even sat through 2 hours of constant defeat in Pokemon (though he ended up rage quitting again). Days went past faster than his liking and soon enough it was June 20th aka Kat's 13th birthday.

The Winter Spirit waited until that afternoon to go to Stark tower. He had planned something special for the birthday girl. Kat was laying on her bed looking through her old photo album her uncle had given her for Christmas a couple years back. She had a blank expression as she quietly flipped through the pages. He knew she'd be down today because of the horrible anniversary of what took place nine years ago.

He tapped on the window trying to get her attention. Katherine looked up from the book and smiled when she saw him. She tossed the album aside and ran to the window. "Hi, Jack." She greeted while opening the large window. "Hey, kiddo. Happy Birthday." He said giving her a hug. "Thanks. So what do you want to do today?" She asked her famous crooked grin etched on her face. "Uncle Tony expanded the boxing ring-" "Na I got something better planned." Jack replied holding out his hand to her. "That is, if you want to go." Kat took his hand without a second thought and he helped her climb out the window. "I can fly by myself." She said as Jack picked her up for another piggy-back-ride-styled fly. "I know but I want it to be a surprise." He replied taking off into the air.

After a decently long flight, by the time Jack finally landed on top of a frozen lake in a large forest the sun had set and the moon was coming out. Kat looked around curiously wondering what a lake would have to do with anything. "So... what are we doing here?" She asked curiously while Jack set her down. "I came here to tell you a story." He said. The thirteen year old furrowed her eyebrows. "Why on a frozen lake?" She asked. Jack laughed a little. "The lake ties into the story." He said raising and hitting the butt of his staff on the ground. "This is the story of Jack Frost."

Ice spread from Jack's staff to all over the lake covering it with his patterned ice. Kat watched quietly as Jack drew figures in the ice using the end of his staff. Finally, he set his weapon down beside him and held up his pointer finger at question prone Kat telling her to wait. Using both hands, Jack made a scooping motion making the three pieces he had drawn turn into glowing 3D figures. He smiled when he heard Kat's gasp of awe. Standing back up, Jack walked over to the jaw-dropped red head and started:

"These are the Overland siblings. The brother is named Jack and the sister is named Emma. They're from the earlier colonial times in America. They spent their days playing hopscotch and climbing trees and having the most fun they could." As Jack spoke the figures moved to go with his story from where they where playing hopscotch to running around chasing one another.

"One winter day, Emma wanted to go ice skating. So of course, Jack took her. What they didn't know was that the ice was to thin and Emma got trapped." The ice figure representing Emma went suddenly still and looked scared out of her mind. The Jack figure took off his ice skates and kneeled a few feet away from her. "Emma was scared but Jack told her everything would be alright. He said they weren't going to fall in and that they where going to have a little fun instead. Using quick thinking he came up with a less scary way to get her off the ice. He said they where going to play hopscotch." The Jack figure started to hop from one foot onto another as Jack Frost counted aloud to go next to a large staff with a 'G' curve at its end. "One... Two- woaaaah!" The jack figure hobbled on the count of two causing Kat and the Emma figure to laugh.

"-three. Now Jack had to get Emma off the ice. So he told her it was her turn. So he counted again, one...two... Three!" Jack hooked Emma using the 'G' end of the staff and threw her onto thicker and more sturdy ice. They both looked excited with their success. "They thought everything was over until..." The Jack figure moved to hug his sister till the ice underneath him broke and he fell in.

Katherine gasped and stared wide eyed at the figures as Jack continued. "Darkness. That's the first thing I remembered. It was dark and it was cold and I was scared." the Emma figure disappeared and the Jack figure started to float back up. "Then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness way. And when I saw it, I wasn't scared anymore." Kat looked above them at the moon. It did look large and bright from here. "Why I was there, what I was meant to do, that I had never known. Part of me wondered if I ever would."

The Jack Frost figure walked a few steps across the lake till he found the staff he had used earlier. He picked it up and the 'G' end hit the surface of the lake causing more ice to form. He then went to a pair of trees and tested it again. Once he confirmed the staffs abilities, ice Jack ran around the lake slipping and sliding and twirling around as he created more ice on the already frozen. Kat laughed and joined him in the running. The real Jack Frost laughed as well and skated around the lake with her. The ice jack sudden spiraled up into the air. Kat skated underneath him and flew up after. Just as she caught up to him, ice Jack fell down into the trees and disbursed into snow on impact.

Katherine laughed flew back down to the ground. She made a snowball and chucked it at Jack's head. He turned around just as the ball of ice spiked him in the face. "Ha!" She chanted laughing victoriously. Jack shook his head and grinned evilly. "You asked for it, kiddo!" He yelled grabbing two handfuls of snow and running after the red head. Kat laughed and ran away, grabbing more snow for snowballs as she went. "You won't beat me, kiddo! I'm the king of snowball fights!" Jack yelled throwing another snowball at the red head. The mutant caught it telepathically and sent it flying back after its thrower. "Ah! Kat that's cheating!" Jack yelled as the snowball continued to follow him. The mutant only laughed. "All is fair in love and war!" She yelled flying after him. Jack grabbed his staff and swiftly spun around while swishing a giant wall of snow at the red head. Kat covered her face with her arms as she got covered in layers of snow and fell onto the ice.

"That was awesome!" Kat exclaimed fist pumping the air after shaking her head causing the snow to fall off her. "How did you do that?!" Jack grinned proudly while spinning his staff in his hand. "An old trick I learned a couple hundred years ago." He replied.

Kat grinned before they where interrupted by a loud beeping. The red head looked down at her watch and turned into on. "Miss. Peterson?"JARVIS's voice asked. " is demanding your return to Stark tower at once before she sends the military after you." Katherine swore under her breath. "Right JARVIS, tell her I'm coming home now." She said. After turning off her watch she looked up at Jack. "Race you back?" She asked. "Only if you can keep air born." He replied, a little upset they didn't get to do all the things he wanted to. "I've worked that out since I was 12!" She snapped angrily. Jack only laughed and they both shot up into the air.

Kat instantly flew off but Jack lagged behind. "You do know New York is that way, right?" He asked pointing behind him. "I knew that!" Kat yelled flying passed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack's heart when into his throat as he landed back on top Stark Tower. Kat excitedly landed next to him and continued to grin at him. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed again happily. "Can we do it again tomorrow?" The winter spirit took a deep breath and finally got the courage to look the 13 year old in the eye.

"That... That's not going to happen, kiddo." He said. "That's ok. We can do it some other time, right?" She asked. "No. neither is that..." he said dropping his gaze. "We can still hang out here though right?" she asked, this time sounding a little confused. Jack shook his head. You could literally see the moment Kat hit realization. Her face dropped and her shoulders slumped. She stared at him with an expression that let you believe she was destroyed inside.

"You... you're leaving?" She asked almost afraid to speak. Jack nodded. "A-and you're not coming back?" He nodded again.

"Kiddo-" he started but Kat cut him off by hugging Jack around the waist and hiding her face in his hoodie. The winter spirit stopped mid sentence and sighed while gently rubbing her back. "Please don't go." She mumbled into the fabric. Jack ruffled her red hair, then squatted down so they where eye level. "Hey, don't cry." Jack said noticing Kat's reddening eyes. "I'm not really going to be gone." "But you're not going to be here anymore." She exclaimed. "Who am I going to build forts with and who's going to have snowball fights with me and What happens if I start having nightmares again? A-and...and you have to stay! You're my Guardian!" She exclaimed as small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey. Easy, kiddo." Jack said gently while resting a hand on her shoulder. "The reason I'm leaving is because you don't need me anymore. You have Dan, Jason, Eri and the others to play with now and as for your nightmares you have your Uncle Tony and Pepper to take care of you. And lets face it... You're not a kid anymore. You haven't had a nightmare since you where eight, you're going to be in high school soon, and moving on from me. My job was to help you get back to a normal life. And I feel like I succeeded." Kat had stopped crying but she still looked upset so he continued. "And don't think I'm going to be gone forever. I'll come back. And even if you forget about me and can't see me anymore I'll still watch over you." Katherine chewed her lip a bit before saying: "I won't forget you. I remember everyone I meet."

Jack smiled and held out his arms for one last hug. Kat instantly accepted. The hug lasted a long time till Jack sadly pulled away. He stood back up and ruffled Kat's hair again. "You take care of yourself, Kiddo, Alright?." He said. "And you better not die on me. I know how reckless you are." Kat laughed a little but it sounded more like a hiccup. "You take care too. And you better come back." She said. "I know how forgetful you are." Jack smiled weakly. "I won't forget you, I promise." With that he started floating off the ground. "See you around, Kiddo." He said waving goodbye. "Bye, Jack." She said while waving back.

Katherine watched as her best friend-practically her brother- fly off. She watched even long after he disappeared, hoping that'd he'd come back even though she knew he wouldn't. Finally, the thirteen year old turned her back to the sky and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then what happened!?" The red-headed-seven-year-old exclaimed jumping up and down on his bed. "Yeah!" The six-year-old-blonde exclaimed with his brother jumping up and down as well. "What happened?" Their mother shook her head from her seat on the stool next to the bunk beds. "I've told you all I know about the ending a million times, John. And you too Steve." She said picking up her four year old daughter from Steve's bed and setting her on her lap.

The 7 year old groaned loudly because the resolution always ended in the same way: a mystery with no answer.

Their mother shook her head. John sure reminded her of his name sake. His freckled covered face matched with bright brown eyes made look just like him too. And unlike his red headed siblings, Steve's wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes made him not even look related to them. You could only tell by his face full of freckles that they all shared in common.

"Time for bed." The mother said standing up and carrying her daughter. "Awwwww..." The boys moaned from each of their bunks of their bunk-bed. "No complaining it's already past ten. Good night." She said turning off the lights. "Good Night." The boys chimed as their mother closed the door.

"Momma?" The four year old asked sleepily. "Yes, Lindsey?" Her mother asked. Lindsey looked up at her mother with her bright moss green eyes, almost like a puppy dog pout. "Did the boy ever go back to the little girl?" Of course she'd use the puppy face to try to get more of the story. Her mother smiled softy. "I don't know, sweetie." She replied walking into Lindsey's bedroom. She laid the four year old down and pulled the blankets to her chin. "Maybe someday he will." After kissing her daughter's forehead, Lindsey asked: "do you think he'll come back to her?" The woman sighed. "I don't know, honey. I really don't." The 32 year old wished her goodnight and closed the door.

No, she didn't know if the boy would return. Part of her wondered if he even remembered the girl. It made her heart ache just thinking about him forgetting her. No, He wasn't a past lover, that'd just be gross. He was basically the loving, fun brother the girl never got a chance to have. And who she missed dearly.

But after 20 years... The odds weren't likely.

The mother walked onto the back porch of her and her husbands second house in Brooklyn. Most people think its crazy to go out during the middle of the night during winter, especially in The north east, but she couldn't help but love it.

The 32 year old took a deep breath as a cold blast of wind blew past her, causing her noes to instantly chill. Her eyes shot open with excitement and looked around. Nothing.

Feeling the small bit of hope she had gotten vanish, the 32 year old moved to walk inside. She stopped abruptly when she felt her foot tap something. Looking down she found a dolphin, a mini-iron man, a small snowman and an Easter egg all entirely made out of ice. On top of these was a action figure made entirely of wood.

Squatting, the woman reached down and picked up the wood ironman toy before returning to how she was originally standing. It couldn't be...

_It was a mini wooden ironman. Setting the book down Jack turned the toy over in his hands a few times. He noticed a button on the back. When he pressed it, the iron toy's limbs started to move and it actually walked around on the Winter Spirits palm. "It's for you." Kat said as the toy stopped moving. "I made it in the lab. Pepper wouldn't let me use metal so I had to use the next best thing." _

The mother grinned. She closed her fingers around the toy and turned around, already knowing who was standing on the other end of her porch.

"Hey, kiddo. You've grown up."


End file.
